Cherie A Zack And Cody Story
by live2life3rock
Summary: Rosaline Tipton is London Tipton's younger sister, she's the 'nicer' and 'less stuck up one' of the family. The two sisters are completely opissettes, and they don't get along very well. So, what would happen when the sister moves into the Tipton?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rosaline Hope TiptonNickname: RoseLooks: She has jet black hair that reaches to her hips, with some blue streaks in her hair. With emerald green eyes. Her skin is sun : Can be very stubborn at times, sweet, kind, caring, lovable, outgoing, courageous, smart. Basically everything that her bigger sister, London Tipton, isn't. The bad side is that she can be very stubborn and very mean at points, but that's only :16Info: She lived in the Tipton in Paris ever since she was 6 years old. Her father came to visit sometimes on special occasions(, so she barely ever got to see her father. And when she turned 15, she got her first Honda Civic. The story takes place once she arrives at the Tipton in Boston.(Btw, this is a love story. But who's love story is unknown, 'cause I'm still deciding. So if you'd like the story to be a certain love story, like if you want to have this as a Zack love story, just message me, please!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Tipton was bustling with costumers, new costumers were coming in, and old satisfied costumers were leaving. Inside the Tipton, however, someone wasn't so happy. London Tipton came storming out of the elevator, carrying a newspaper in her hand. She stomped over to the candy counter girl.

-London Tipton's P.O.V.-

"Maddie! Did you see this?" I asked, furiously. I waved the newspaper in front of her face.

"I could; if you stop waving it right in front of my face like that," she said; she grabbed my hand, stopping me from continuing to wave it right in her face.

"It says, 'London Tipton's younger sister, Rosaline Tipton, is coming to the Boston's Tipton for the whole summer…'. How could she do this to me? Now the whole public knows who she is! What part of 'secret' does she not get?"

She grabbed my the news paper out of my hands. And she began reading it silently to herself. Why wouldn't you tell this to me?" she asked, still reading the article.

Mr. Mosby came up to us then. He said, "oh, is she here yet? I certainly don't want to be the last to know about her arrival. Because if she comes without my knowing, I certainly do not want her to see," he looked at the two Martin twins who were making a wreck out of his lobby, as usual, "_unpleasant_ things going on here. You promise to be on your best behavior, London? After all she is your sister. And your father wants you to act more appropriate as real sisters would. If not for me, then at least for your father."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mosby. She's annoying, and I can't stand her. My father knows that."

Mr. Mosby was going to say something in protest, but I closed my ears, and blocked out his voice by repeating the word 'la'. When I removed my hands from my ears, Maddie was the one to speak. Thank Goodness, because I did not want to start a fight with Mr. Mosby right now.

"Hold on. Am I the only one that _didn't_ know that London had a sister?"

"No, of course not," Mr. Mosby said. "The two hooligans don't know about her either," he said, referring to the Martin twins, without even looking at them. The one thing that I knew for sure that Mosby despised the twins, that and a messy hotel. "And I hope that it stays that way. It's for the better. For the _both_ of us." With that he had walked away.

-Rosaline's Tipton's P.O.V.-

I watched as we pulled up into the driveway of the Tipton. I was in a whole new town, with people that I didn't even know. And the Tipton in Boston sure wasn't as good as the one in Paris. Neither did it make up for it. I had grown so used the Tipton in Paris that it was like a second home to me, besides with my father but he wasn't there for me through most of my life. And I had friends there, ones that I cared for a lot. I moved, though, and there was no way to go back since I'm already here. And my sister is here, I can always have that family bond that I've always wanted.

-London Tipton's P.O.V.-

I watched as a mob of people came through the door, they were all taking pictures of the same thing. Without a doubt I knew who that was. I just wish that her arrival had come later, rather than sooner. Plus, everyone was shouting her name, that's half of the reason how I could tell that it was her instead of someone else famous. She made her way over to me, trying to escape from the paparazzi. But the mob had followed her over to me. And then the paparazzi started to take pictures of both of us. I would've rather be posing for the pictures of both of us. I would've rather be posing for the pictures rather than talking to the sister that I haven't seen in years, but before I could turn my back on her she started speaking to me.

"London? I'm not sure if you recognize me, but I'm your younger sister, Rosaline," she said, trying to speak over the crowd.

"I know who you are!"

"Get out of here! You aren't welcome in here!" Mosby said, shooing the crowd out of the building. And then he turned to Rosaline. "Ah! Rosaline!" He clapped his hands together, ecstatically. "I was wondering when you'd get here!" He said, with his kindest smile.

"Mr. Mosby. It's good to see you again." She smiled back at him.

"You as well-"

He was cut off by the twins shouting out, "make way! Coming through," while pushing through the crowd, trying to get to the candy counter.

"Oh no," Mosby whined. "Come over here, Rosaline, and I'll get you checked in," he said, trying to get her out of the twins' way. By the time she had time to react, it was too late, Zack (or who I thought was Zack… maybe Cody?) had bumped into her. Making them both fall over. "Oh my… Rosaline, I'm so sorry, these hooligans," he sneered at the boys, "always do this on a days basis."

"It's alright, Mosby."

"Uh…" Cody, the one standing up, spoke nervously, making us all look at him. "Uh… duh…" he started laughing, nervously, as well.

"Well, besides my brother being a total dork," Zack said, getting to his feet, "hey, I'm Zack Martin. My dorky brother here," he said, placing a hand on Cody's shoulder, "is Cody Martin. Now, what's your name?" Zack asked, putting on his flirtatious smile. "Because I always want to know a beautiful girl's name."

"Oh, thank you," she said, putting on a kind smile. "I'm Rosaline Tipton. But you can call me Rosie… or Rose."

"Wait, did you say Tipton?" Cody asked. "You're a Tipton?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm London Tipton's sister. Not that I was suspecting her to tell you about me, but, uh, _did she ever tell you about me?"_

_Everyone, besides me, broke out into nervous stammers. Making their words jumbled up with others. And, making it hard to understand what they were saying._

"_Of course I didn't tell them. For the publicity duh," I said. That had made everyone go quiet._

_After a few minutes of silence, and waiting for someone else to speak up. Mosby broke the silence. "So, about your room-"_

"_Actually I thought that I could spend the night with London."_

"_Fine," I said stubbornly._


End file.
